Persons at risk for various diseases may wish to monitor certain physiological, or biometric, data, for example, to identify disease risk factors and predict diagnoses. Tests typically performed by traditional electrocardiograph, pulse oximeter, and other devices can be performed using sensor and other computing components. Wearable devices capable of measuring biometric data are becoming increasingly commonplace in part because of their ability to use multiple biometric sensors to collect, process, and provide fast feedback for biometric measurements. However, because of hardware and/or software limitations, these devices may often process inappropriate data as biometric measurement data, which can negatively affect the confidence that the feedback provided is accurate.